


You didn't think that I'd come back - I'd come back swinging//You tried to break me, but you see//What doesn't kill you makes you stronger....

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, The Tribe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss has to fight for her girls.The Tribe gets bigger.





	1. Fight For This Love

“NATALYA... STOP.”

The scream drew Fliss’ attention instantly and she rose, following the sounds of the fight, walking in just as Natalya swung for Charlotte, stepping between the two and grabbing Natalya’s wrist, twisting the arm so it was behind Natalya’s back, keeping her from taking another swing.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Shane... arranged a match... sent Tamina to intervene...”

Charlotte’s words are sharp, cut short even as she spoke, clearly trying to hold back the tears dancing in her green eyes, her voice cracking slightly.

“Tam... Tam had to follow orders and...”

“They cheated me.”

Natalya yanks free.

“Charlotte let them.”

She had moved closer again, pushing againt Fliss’ arm this time when Fliss caught her around the waist, locking the girl into a tight hug from behind, pulling her to a stop. 

“....”

Silence fell, broken only by Natalya’s heavy breathing and Charlotte moving as far away as possible, clearly shaken. This was the first time she had really come close to a shoot fight with Natalya, and she hated it. 

“STEPHANIE!”

The call from Fliss when it came was loud, angry even.

“GET DOWN HERE NOW.”

Stephanie had answered the call, her damp brunette hair falling in loose waves, ice-blue eyes assessing the scene and speaking softly.

“Shane did something... didn’t he?”

Charlotte had finally crumbled, her voice shaking as she repeated what she had told Fliss, tears rolling down her cheeks as she spoke, pain flooding her tone, she hated this. 

“He’s trying to break us apart...”

“He won’t.”

Stephanie sounds sure.

“We are taking Charlotte and Natalya off him... for good.”

“How?”

“We’ll fight him. Woman by woman, until we’ve taken them all from him.”

“Maybe not all... but Charlotte, Natalya... and I want to get Tamina away from him. Right now.”

“Okay...”

“Bex...”

Charlotte’s voice is soft, almost frightened sounding. 

“.... and I think Lana needs saving.”

Stephanie had smiled slightly at the meekness in Charlotte’s tone, moving toward the woman, pulling her into a hug.

“ ’Talya? Anyone else we should bring home?”

“I want my Carmy... and it’d make Bayley happy...”

Stephanie had smiled then, agreeing softly.

“So no Sonya? Or Mandy?”

“Let Shane keep them, they’ll dismantle his show from the inside.”

Mickie had commented quietly from where she had moved to join the group, glancing at Natalya and Fliss.

“I think you can let ‘Talya go now...”

Fliss had smiled slightly, sneaking a light kiss to Natalya’s shoulder, her voice soft.

“Sorry ‘Tal, couldn’t let you break our girl... we both know you’d have felt terrible tomorrow.”

She spoke sweetly even as she released Natalya, emitting a startled yelp when Natalya turned to bury her face into Fliss’ neck, clinging slightly, emitting a low noise of comfort when Natalya finally began to cry, stroking a hand through the blonde curling hair that fell so beautifully. 

“Shhh, shhh baby... it’s okay.... it’ll be okay.”

Fliss spoke tenderly, beckoning Charlotte to join them, gently disengaging Natalya so she was forced to look at Charlotte, the two staring in silence, Charlotte breaching the gap and pulling Natalya into a tight hug, her voice choked up as she spoke.

“I love you, so much ‘Talya.... I’m so sorry.”

“I... love you too.”

The words were murmured, Natalya finally able to stop crying enough to speak.

“I just... I hate this.”

“Well, then we’d better train hard and go hand that man his ass.”


	2. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter//Footsteps even lighter...

“You want these girls... you’ll have to beat them. You pin you win...”

Shane’s voice was harsh, his eyes locked on Stephanie and Fliss, stood together, every inch the power couple. Fliss had smirked, letting her voice show how confident she was.

“I would say if you win... but you won’t.”

“If I win then I’m keeping your girls... and marrying them.”

The silence that filled the ring was broken by harsh laughter, laughter spilling from Fliss even as she exhaled sharply. 

“Bring it on.”

The announcer had called the match even as Stephanie and Fliss headed backstage, Shane waiting before following them. He had already called his team. Charlotte, Tamina, Natalya... and Becky. Carmella and Lana were the prize. 

The match would start soon and Fliss half-smirked as she looked at the team they had, they had agreed four on four. 

“He hasn’t got a hope...”

Fliss murmured, moving away to finish preparing herself, She and Stephanie had agreed to keep it ‘family’, they would take the match on with Mickie and Nia on their side, they had to win, and they had to win fast. 

Battle began with Nia against Tamina, the fight tough, Tamina knowing she had to make the match look real, even if she was giving Nia as many chances to pin as possible, soon enough Nia had rolled her up for the pin. Tamina now went to Raw. 

Nia had continued against Becky, taking her down fast, the pin coming easily. Becky had fed herself to Nia as desperately as she had when she had tried to help Charlotte become a bigger star. She too was now on Raw. 

Nia had used the break, in which Charlotte and Natalya faked not knowing who should go first, to tag in Mickie, the race against time was on again. Natalya ending up face to face with Mickie, doing her best to give Mickie chances, although when Shane had, from ring-side, broken the fourth pin and forced Natalya to pin Mickie, it was clear he was fighting back. Mickie had left the ring shaking, making her way backstage even as Fliss stepped in, curb-stomping Shane when he attempted to slip back in before pinning Natalya. Both Mickie and Natalya were safely on Raw again. 

Fliss had smirked knowingly at Charlotte, beckoning for her to come and get her freedom, kicking Shane from the ring a second time with a scream of pure rage. 

“NOT THIS TIME, SHANE.”

The spear took her down, selling that Charlotte was no less fierce than before, although the pin from Fliss followed son after when she took to the ropes for her moonsault. The match was won and Stephanie moved swiftly to grab everyone’s contracts, taking them backstage even as Fliss exited the ring to follow her. 

The mood on the way backstage had been pretty confident, although the silence that emanated from Mickie’s corner had caused Fliss to frown and excuse herself from the others, making her way over to Mickie, crouching carefully in front of her. 

“Mickie? You okay?”

“I...”

Mickie had began to speak, then fallen silent, shrugging slightly, her eyes locked on the floor. 

“I let you down... I let you all down...”

“No... No you didn’t....”

Fliss spoke softly.

“We all saw him intervene...”

“I should have seen it coming...”

“How?”

“He always cheats...”

“Yes. He does. He also knows exactly how to do it so we don’t have a chance to fight back...”

“You did...”

“Because I saw him pin you... he cheated you. You didn’t let us down Mickie...”

“I just feel so... stupid.”

“Micks...”

Fliss had sighed softly, then moved to grip Mickie’s hair, pulling it just hard enough to make Mickie look at her, unable to break the eye-contact.

“You are not stupid... You are... so wonderful... so special...”

“So broken.”

Mickie muttered.

“So crazy... so useless.”

“No. Not useless... maybe a little broken, but we all are.... and crazy? Yeah... okay. Crazy, but my kind of crazy... our kind of crazy.”

Fliss had moved to stroke Mickie’s hair now, tangling her fingers into it to push it from her eyes, leaning forward to kiss Mickie softly, smiling when Mickie let out a slight growl of surprise, pulling Mickie down as she settled to sit on the floor, letting the kiss deepen slightly. Her smirk was light as she pulled back, lightly nipping and pulling at Mickie’s lower lip, her voice husky when she next spoke.

“Now... let’s go see how our new friends are doing... hm?”

“.... Are they joining our family?”

Fliss laughed slightly.

“Mmm, Carmella is more Bayley’s girl, even if she’s friends with our Nattie, Becky will probably go and find her own way.... Lana.... maybe...”

“The crazy Russian?”

“Look at her Mickie... she’s pretty timid... and I’m fairly sure Shane’s been trying to marry the poor girl...”

“Sounds like you’d like to add her to the family...”

“Possibly... and Tamina... well... Tamina needs to be a part of this... but they will have their own mark made, my original darlings will always be different.... you all helped shape who I am now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really.”

Fliss laughed.

“Where do you think I learnt to be such a god-damn tease?”

She grinned, picking Mickie up as she stood, gently letting Mickie down so she was stood up, a strong arm catching Mickie as her legs gave way, exhaustion starting to hit. 

“Easy now...”

Fliss murmured, keeping her arm around Mickie as they walked, noting Natalya’s instant wince at Mickie clinging into her, the girl’s eyes full of shame even as Mickie moved to take Natalya’s arm instead, speaking softly even as she reassured Natalya it wasn’t her fault.


	3. Stronger

“I need your feedback... I’m not going to do this without you all agreeing...”

“We rescued them, didn’t we?”

Natalya speaks softly, her voice a little shaky.

“I don’t know how happy Lana would be with us... or ‘Mina... but we should at least invite them?”

Fliss smiles slightly, accepting Natalya’s point quietly, waiting to hear from the others, Stephanie and Mickie had soon agreed, Nia had shrugged, admitting she wouldn’t mind if Tamina joined the little group, although she did ask that the original, core, group would at least inter-marry before doing much else with regards to Tamina and Lana. They could move them in, but she knew they would all be happier if Fliss’ original girls were all bonded as a group. Charlotte had also agreed. 

“Mickie?”

“Huh?”

Mickie had shaken herself back into focusing, sighing slightly.

“I just... don’t know. We have it really good right now... what if this messes us up?”

“We wouldn’t have to go as fast as we did originally... this time we’d all be working on it together...”

“What does Steph think?”

“She... isn’t sure either.”

Fliss admitted.

“Tamina will be... would be... fine without us but I don’t know about Lana...”

The discussion would continue late into the night. No decision would be made for the time being, but the others knew they would be watching Lana carefully, any sign of trauma or fear and she would be brought home to be comforted. 

Tamina had been brought home only after she had broken down in the locker-room, finding herself unable to hide how shaken she was by what had happened and just how much Shane had pushed her into in regards to match interference, a move she had always hated being part of. 

Lana would seem fine for weeks after the incident, only coming unglued when finding herself face-to-face with Shane, alone. She had screamed, backing away until she crashed, suddenly, into Nia, who had come to find her the second she screamed. 

Nia had taken one look at Shane and scooped Lana up, carrying her away even as Tamina arrived to take on Shane, leaving him hurt but not yet wounded badly. 

It had been that night that Lana moved in.


End file.
